


Infinite

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet and Pearl show Amethyst one of the many benefits of being in a relationship where the love-and lust-has no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It was new, it was exciting, and it was terrifying, all at the same time. It scared Amethyst to death and yet- she felt like she was safe.

She had never felt love like this before. Unashamed love where she was free to call more than one person “home.” In this case, she always had someone to snuggle up with whenever she got lonely, almost always someone to call or text when she felt specific emptiness in the pit of her stomach. The only scary part was unlearning all the things she was taught that should be scary- abandonment, jealousy, insecurities. But the only thing to combat those fears were trust- she trusted Garnet and Pearl even before they had asked her, even when she was nothing but the crass, humorous new girl that quickly became the couple’s best friend. That trust carried on even stronger when, after a year of comfortable teeter-tottering in romance, affection, and lust between all three of them, Garnet had proposed Amethyst join them, in her matter-of-fact way. Pearl had a few doubts, but those doubts paled in comparison to how fond she had grown of her short, purple-haired, silly companion. Why not give it a shot? After all, she herself was doing it with Rose, while the latter formed a relationship with her newest flame, Greg- no matter how much Pearl resented Greg for even having the audacity to breathe in Rose’s presence. After a night of talking, Amethyst felt less apprehension and more excitement than anything. One week in, she was beginning to wonder why more people didn’t try this- wouldn’t it make things so much simpler?

 “It’s the taboo.” Garnet said, shrugging. Amethyst had inquired to her partner about this on a lazy Saturday afternoon, nestled comfortably between her legs in Garnet’s bed while Pearl lay next to them, nose-deep in one of her school books. “Lots of people equate it to being greedy, or not being able to commit.”

“Yes, in fact it’s the exact opposite.” Pearl piped up from her book. “Commitment to others takes just as much time and effort as commitment to one person, and sharing your partner with someone else is one of the most unselfish acts one could engage in.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Garnet encircled Amethyst in her arms. “There’s too much love to go around to limit it to one person. It doesn’t have to be messy.”

Amethyst hummed happily when Garnet started to run her fingers through her hair. She was right in every sense of her words. She was starting to understand less and less how one could give their all to one person, to give all of their infinity when human beings were more than capable of dividing it by any number that happened to be.

“It’s also easier to do this.” Garnet caught Amethyst by surprise when she suddenly wrapped her arms around her middle, then commanded, “Now, Pearl!”

Their youngest lover was suddenly shaking with laughter when they landed a barrage of kisses all over her face and neck, holding her tightly so she wouldn’t escape.

 “C’mon guys, this is- so- gross!” Amethyst squealed in between short breaths. 

“It could get much better Amethyst.” Pearl crooned by Amethyst’s ear as she landed another kiss just underneath her earlobe.

“Pearl’s right.” Garnet piped in, giving Amethyst a warm smile.

“How much better could it get anyway?” Amethyst was finally able to breath after relentless lips stopped attacking her. “I thought I’d seen it all with you two.”

 Amethyst observed Pearl and Garnet exchanging cheeky smirks with each other, which wasn’t exactly a good sign. But it _did_ make Amethyst curious with excitement.

 Cunning mouths found their way back to her neck again, but this time there was a definite motive behind them. They opened wider, as if wanting to take in all the flesh offered, ghosting hot breath over the sensitive skin of Amethyst’s neck. From both sides it was almost overwhelming. Amethyst sighed contently, then bit her lip when Garnet gave her neck a particularly lewd kiss that involved the slight use of her teeth.

 As if on cue, Pearl’s graceful fingertips found their way to Amethyst’s side, then her tummy, then her thighs, lightly tracing nonsensical but magical runes into her skin that conjured bubbling excitement within her as well as something deeper, more intense, that began roiling gently in her gut.

 “Is it okay if I touch you like this?” Pearl’s whisper reached her almost as severely as if she had screamed, becoming the focus of Amethyst’s entire conscience. Amethyst nodded, looking up into Pearl’s alert, captivating azure eyes when she withdrew to search her face for any sign of hesitation.

 “Just a lil’ nervous.” Their shorter companion mumbled, slightly embarrassed. “‘ve ever actually been with… more than one… like you could probably guess.” She chuckled nervously.

 “That’s alright.“ Garnet said, the baritone in her voice both soothing and incredibly arousing so close to Amethyst’s ear. “We’ll ask to do things along the way. If you’re uncomfortable with anything, say so and we’ll stop.”

 “Mhmm.” Pearl hummed her agreement, continuing to lightly tease her partner by letting her fingers slide to her inner thighs. As Amethyst adjusted herself in hopes that Pearl’s hand would shift just a couple more inches inwards, a small gasp escaped her when one of Garnet’s laid itself gently over her shirt at the place where the permanent bruise on her sternum was situated. Her thick lips found her jaw once again before asking softly, “May I touch your chest?”

“Yes, _please_.” Amethyst breathed. The strength of the bigger hand found one of her plentiful  breasts and squeezed it through her shirt. Amethyst’s mouth hung open slightly, and Garnet found this as an invitation to kiss her deeply.

 While her shorter lover was distracted with her taller one, Pearl found the opportunity to tap suggestively at the buttons on Amethyst’s shorts. In response, she lifted her butt to invite Pearl to slide them off. Amethyst was absolutely lost in Garnet’s lips- soft and firm, not unlike the grip she had on both her exposed breasts now. The more dominant woman had slipped her shirt up to feel more of her, now eliciting soft, sweet sounds from her by tugging at hardening nipples, her fingers on a mission to trace every freckle on her chest in the process. Amethyst’s entire body was tingling with electricity, and it would only be a matter of time before she burned for the both of them.

 Garnet removed one of her hands from Amethyst’s chest and nodded towards Pearl, who took her cue and leaned forward to take one of the hardened peaks in her mouth, sucking it past her lips and using the tip of her tongue to engulf it with precision. This caused a satisfying groan from their partner, who threw her head back in complete compliance, surrendering in the hopes that she could get just a bit more. Garnet followed suit with Pearl, dripping honeyed kisses on Amethyst’s chest, over the bruise, and finally taking the other nipple between her teeth.

 Amethyst was in a frenzy now, the squirming of her body driven with the almost tickling sensations the two other women were administering to her. They were all gentle suckling and arousing wet pops, lapping, grazing teeth. Amethyst was only aware of how badly her body ached when her legs fidgeted together and she felt warm slickness coating her need.

 “M-more…” Amethyst whispered breathlessly. “Lower…” As if her request wasn’t enough, she spread her legs wide to make sure the two got the message. After exchanging a quick kiss with each other, Pearl and Garnet made quick work of removing Amethyst’s boyshorts and exposing her to the cooler air of the bedroom. A thin line of arousal held fast to her underwear while they removed them. Her sex was glistening, flushed, and blooming with swollen folds. It was such a perfect sight that it took everything in her other lovers not to feast on her together.

 “Pearl, you take care of Amethyst first. Your fingers feel better.” Garnet suggested, parting Amethyst wider for easier access as well as to gaze upon the sight for her own enjoyment. Sticky strings of arousal formed delicate stitches that connected her pretty lips, warm and smooth to the touch. Pearl positioned herself so that she laid on her stomach right in between Amethyst’s legs, lovingly gliding her hands over plump thighs and peppering tender kisses on both of them, smiling up at Amethyst with pure adoration in her eyes. Amethyst couldn’t help but grin in the midst of her sexual reverie, still taken with how beautiful and intoxicating Pearl looked from this angle.

 “C’mon P, we can’t stay here making googly-eyes at each other,” Amethyst jabbed playfully. “We got business to take care of.”

 “As long as I can take care of you.” Pearl said in a voice so low and riddled with lust it shot a chill up Amethyst’s spine. Her deep brown eyes didn’t move an inch away from lidded blue ones when Pearl lowered her head and chanced a long, languid lick from her partner’s entrance and all the way up to her clit, which she kissed with the patience of a lover’s familiarity. She sucked on it with longing, as if her lips and tongue were reciting her old love letters against her. She added her fingers, deft in their movements when two found her opening and massaged it. At some point her tongue momentarily replaced digits, sliding in as far as it could go with ease. Amethyst lost all sense, and her head fell back upon the bed while she let her hips roll against a slick, patient tongue of their own accord. She became one of Pearl’s many instruments, pulling music from deep within her core as Pearl’s fingertips knew just which buttons to press. It was just Pearl, Pearl and the wonderful sensations she was giving her, Pearl and her forgiving hums whenever Amethyst canted her hips up in hopes that her fingers would go just a bit faster and relinquish the sweet agony building in her gut-

 “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , keep going, that feels so _good_ -!” Amethyst whined until her voice thinned out to a high-pitched, frustrated moan, feeling her release being beckoned to oh-so slowly by Pearl’s fingers. But it was no worse than when she felt those wonderful fingers pushing deeply inside of her only to stop suddenly.

 And then it was Garnet. Garnet, who had had enough waiting and whose impatience was finally starting to show when she noticed Pearl was getting greedy. She had taken Pearl by the jaw and kissed her hard, tasting Amethyst on her lips and growing more ravenous. With Pearl’s fingers still inside her, Garnet lowered her head and stretched her cunt wider, covering her clit with her own tongue, and Pearl’s digits resumed their pumping, making Amethyst cry out. Garnet was all hunger and fierceness in contrast to Pearl’s patience, showing no mercy because tasting her partner for the first time was all the drive she needed if she could keep those adorable sounds coming from her. Garnet made love like how she fought, the very reason why Amethyst always offered to spar with her. She promised she would go easy on her, and she did- but when she gained momentum, triceps swollen and glistening with sweat, hair tied back save for a few curly strands, eyes so intense and focused on the girl in front of her, she was an entity to behold. The power hidden behind her fists was just as impressive as the strength of her loving but greedy tongue.

 Amethyst’s head was swimming with the effort of trying to gasp in air. Her legs eventually started to shake, forced apart due to the two heads busy at work between them. In the distance she could hear satisfied moans and words of encouragement from both of her partners. All she could manage were strings of curse words that got louder and louder as Pearl’s fingers picked up the pace and toyed with the rough spot within her rapidly while Garnet’s tongue laved over her clit.

 It became sweeter and sweeter until it overwhelmed Amethyst, hitting her entire body full-on like a truck. Her voice tapered off into a silent scream and her eyes rolled back, her body curving into a deep arch, gripping the bedsheets so hard her knuckles lightened several shades. Amethyst’s voice came back momentarily to cry out hoarsely when Pearl and Garnet didn’t stop, but only carried her farther until they were certain they had all lost count of how many times she came.

 When the two had finished, they looked adoringly over the results of their combined handiwork. Amethyst could have passed out right then and there, face and chest shiny with sweat, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, her body still recovering with small tremors. Sweet kisses from both of her girlfriends made her eyes flutter open, and she smiled and hummed when she felt loving hands pass over every inch of overheated skin to help her come down.

 “Don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” Amethyst said jokingly once she could speak, running a thumb over Pearl’s cheek. “Didn’t know your game was that solid P, I woulda dated you way sooner.”

 Garnet chuckled and Pearl huffed, trying to force down a smile. “Don’t be crass, Amethyst. I may not be so kind next time.”

 “Oohh~, lady in the streets, Powerdom Pearl in the sheets, I like it.” Amethyst laughed and dodged out of the way into Garnet’s arms when Pearl aimed a lighthearted swat at her shoulder.

 “She can be _very_ aggressive, so watch yourself.” Garnet said, smiling and nuzzling into Amethyst’s hair. “Pearl’s had me black out a couple times before.”

 “That’s pretty boss.” Amethyst said, reaching back to exchange any small amount of affection with her other partner. “Is that true, Pierogi? You made Garnet black out?”

 “Well I don’t like to brag, especially about matters like this, but-”

 “Ahhh, c’mon Pearl, it’s alright to admit you’ve got killer head game!”

 “ _Very_ killer head game.” Garnet echoed monotonously.

 The blush spreading over Pearl’s flustered face was comical as she tried to hide it by momentarily turning her head and pretending to wipe the evidence of Amethyst’s orgasm from her mouth and chin. Amethyst laughed rowdily and turned back to Garnet.

 “Speaking of which, ya never showed me how you n’ Pearl like to get down, G.” Amethyst said, grinning playfully.

 “It depends.” Garnet said. “Pearl does enjoys being dominated. Roughly, at that.”

 “Wanna demonstrate?” Amethyst eyed Pearl, “pretty please?” etched all over her face. It wasn’t just for her own pleasure, but the other 50% was most definitely to see how different her experience with the both of them was from their experiences with each other.

 “Pearl?” Garnet searched her partner’s face for an answer. It didn’t take long for Pearl to nod.

 “If Amethyst wouldn’t mind, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

 “But what if you want it to?”

 “Amethyst, please!”


	2. Part 2

Amethyst and Pearl watched intently while Garnet got up to rummage around in her bedside drawers, eventually pulling out a dark violet strap-on. She then stripped down to nothing, her girlfriends gawking at her body while she deftly placed the harness around wide hips.

“Yo, are you seein’ this?” Amethyst muttered to Pearl, who looked back at her with dark red blush lining her cheeks and nose.

“I-it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but it still- I still feel-”

“Turned on like hell?”

“Yes.”

Garnet, overhearing the exchange, gave her partners a small smile and set the harness, then retook her place on the bed, beckoning to Pearl. Amethyst grinned eagerly at her more lithe partner, who raised her eyebrows and smiled, carefully but quickly undressing herself and crawling across the bed to Garnet.

They entangled both their hands together, pulling each other close and pressing beautifully contrasting bodies against one another. They began to kiss lovingly, and Garnet’s hands shifted down to hold Pearl’s hips while sliding the toy at her pelvis in between Pearl’s legs, already coated with her slick from their round with Amethyst earlier. This incited a gentle moan flowing from Pearl’s mouth to Garnet’s, and ignited yet another fire within Amethyst’s gut. But, already having gotten hers for the night, she laid on her side and lazily toyed with herself, interested in seeing how her friend-turned-lovers had fooled around before they all became an item.

Garnet had begun moving the dildo between Pearl’s legs now, her own pleasure being derived from a hidden component of the toy within the harness. Pearl’s arms were wrapped tightly around her partner’s shoulders, trying hard to stay quiet and composed. But even their newest addition knew Pearl couldn’t stay sedate for long. After Garnet laid her on the bed and spread her legs, she skipped her teasing and slid into Pearl, dragging out her pleasure as long as the hiss between her teeth lasted. When she was up to the hilt, Garnet began pumping within her. Pearl quickly started coming undone and her eyes fluttered shut as Garnet rolled her hips as fluid as a tide, massaging her G-spot with the toy. It was a distressing exchange, keeping Pearl on the brink of orgasm but simultaneously wracking her body with pleasure as long as Garnet pleased. Even from the sidelines, it was taking everything Amethyst had not to come again just from the sight of her partners; Pearl, previously in control, letting out soft, sweet sounds and Garnet taking her as her own.

Her breath becoming labored, Garnet slowed her movements only slightly to bring Pearl back to her senses. “Do you want me to be rough with you?” She wanted reaffirmation just in case Pearl changed her mind.

“Yes…” Pearl said in a whisper, almost begging.

Amethyst watched in awe as Garnet began thrusting harder into Pearl, slipping her fingers over her lover’s neck and gripping tightly. The dominant partner gazed into her lover’s eyes, nothing but gentleness and desire in them while she calmly and nonverbally commanded that she look at her as if she was her world for the moment, completely in control, simultaneously asserting power and unrelenting, aggressive love. Hearing their sexes collide with a quickening rhythm and listening to their mingled moans, soft pleas, and words of encouragement made Amethyst all the more hungry for her umpteenth release, feverishly pawing at herself and looking at the show before her.

She groaned loudly, feeling herself come just as suddenly as Pearl did. The slim woman’s voice was lost, mouth opened in a silent scream, nails digging hard into Garnet’s back. Garnet kept going until a shaky groan slipped from her own mouth, her orgasm causing visible shivers to ripple through every muscle in her back, rendering her weak. She pumped shallowly a couple more times before slowly slipping out of Pearl, then used her remaining bit of strength of undo the harness from her hips so that she could get closer to both of her partners. She pulled them to her sides and laid on her back to pass around sugar-coated kisses between the two of them.

Amethyst’s hand found Pearl’s to rest on Garnet’s stomach. The triad was entirely spent, but the warmth that came with coming down and the feeling of pure  _ closeness  _ was something indescribable for all three of them.

“Did you enjoy it?” Garnet asked Amethyst, lazily tracing her fingers over her shoulder.

“You kiddin’? It was the hottest thing I’ve ever  _ seen! _ ” Amethyst enthused. “The way you two looked at each other and the way Pearl moaned- why would I ever bother with porn again?”

“It was pretty good from my end, too.” Pearl said, smiling. “I’ve never been watched while with Garnet and it was quite exhilarating.”

“Ya hear that, G? Pearl’s into voyeurism.” Amethyst teased. They both looked up and saw that their partner had quickly fallen asleep.

Pearl laughed quietly. “I think that’s our cue to rest too.” She pulled Amethyst’s hand to her lips and kissed it warmly. “A nap would do us good. Especially for you, Amethyst.”

“Nah, I’m fine, I promi-” Her sentenced was punctuated by a deep yawn. “Nevermind…”

They both snuggled closer for Garnet’s warmth. Amethyst drifted off to sleep, filled to the brim with a new, unique love so sweet and tender she could barely believe it was real. She knew for sure that it didn’t scare her anymore.

She decided she could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised my poly ass didn't do this sooner. In other news, I'm terrible at summaries. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
